


Battling for Dominance

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Alphys has been reading too much fanfiction.





	Battling for Dominance

_It’s happening. It’s really happening._

Alphys reminded herself to breathe as Undyne leaned toward her. Her eyes were fixed on Undyne’s lips—her beautiful, full lips. Then Undyne’s eyes closed, and Alphys realized she should do the same.

The remaining distance disappeared, and their lips met. All the dating games, anime, and fanfictions in the world couldn’t have prepared Alphys for this. It was even more perfect than she had imagined—and _boy_ , had she imagined it.

Their lips split apart for half a second before crashing back together. Alphys wrapped her hands around Undyne’s shoulders and pulled her closer.

A quiet moan escaped from Undyne’s throat, and it left Alphys craving more. She opened her mouth slightly and felt Undyne do the same. Alphys slid her tongue forward, briefly swiping it across Undyne’s bottom lip before it collided with Undyne’s tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Alphys—

“ _Pft_ ,” Undyne sputtered, jolting backward. “Alphys, what was _that_?”

“U-um.” Alphys tried not to panic. She had no clue what was happening. She thought everything had been going well, but now she must have screwed up and Undyne was mad and…laughing at her? “I’m s-sorry, I don’t—”

“Woah, Alphys, relax. It’s okay,” Undyne said, grabbing Alphys’ shoulders to stop her from shaking. “That was amazing, I promise. But,” she looked away before bursting into laughter again, “what the heck were you doing with your tongue?”

“M-my tongue?”

“Yeah, it was wiggling around all over the place. I want to make out with _you_ , not a worm that really has to pee.”

“Oh, god.” Alphys buried her face in her hands. This was humiliating.

“Hey.” Undyne pulled Alphys’ hands away and squeezed them. “Seriously, the kiss was great. We need to do that way more often. Just…without all that tongue stuff.”

“I j-just thought it was supposed to be h-hot,” Alphys mumbled. She had read so many first-kiss fanfictions in anticipation of this moment. Maybe she had gotten the technique wrong?

“Babe, you’re hot enough on your own. You don’t need to use your slimy tongue to convince me of that.”

If Alphys’ face wasn’t already bright red when Undyne called her “babe,” it certainly was by the time she called her “hot.” Apparently Undyne really wasn’t upset about whatever had just happened. Alphys took a deep breath to relax and reassure herself, then looked up at Undyne.

“So…” Undyne began, “do you wanna do that again?”

Alphys nodded, and her remaining feelings of awkwardness dissipated as soon as Undyne’s lips found hers. How did Undyne always manage to make her feel so good?

They kept kissing—with Alphys’ tongue safely resting in her own mouth—for a few moments before they pulled back for air.

“Woah,” Undyne breathed. “Alphy, you’re incredible.”

“N-not as incredible as you.”

“Nah, you’re way more incredible.”

“…Stop talking and kiss me again.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Undyne didn’t have to be told twice. She pushed Alphys down against the couch and kept kissing her. “Mm, if we keep this up, maybe we’ll find another use for your lively little tongue.”

What was Undyne…oh. _Oh._

Alphys would definitely need to read a few more fanfics to prepare for _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the commonly-used fanfic line "their tongues battled for dominance" that most fanfic writers have probably used at some point in history (I'm pretty sure I've used it at least once in the past...)


End file.
